


A Perfect Day in Barcelona

by aixmarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Strangers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/pseuds/aixmarie
Summary: When beyond the majestic things you see around you, you find something or someone much more beautiful to capture.





	1. The Basilica of Sagrada Familia

Jeon Wonwoo held on to his boarding pass like it was the most important thing in the universe. It probably was, at least for his own universe. He had waited so long for this day to come, and finally he will be able to visit Barcelona.

He doesn’t know when he started dreaming about visiting the famous Spanish city, but he remembers when he was a kid he saw one of those magazines on the rack of his dentist’s clinic. Probably a free travel magazine, the cover was a photo of Sagrada Familia, and he wondered whether something that beautiful really existed.

It was years later when he saw the beauty of it again in one of those TV shows where celebrities would go on vacation and visit tourist sites. Then he had made a promise to himself, after he studies architecture, he will save up and visit Barcelona.

And here he was, about to board a plane to a place that inspired him to be what he is today - a very successful architect.

 

The almost sixteen hour flight didn’t even dampen his excitement. He had booked business class as he wanted his first overseas vacation to go on smoothly and comfortably. The only reason he didn’t book first class was because he found it terribly unnecessary to spend that much on a plane trip going to the city of his dreams. Better spend it on stuff the city can offer.

He arrived late in the evening, dragging his luggage along with him to the taxi queue that was thankfully not that long. Clutching his Spanish-Korean dictionary, he struggled with instructing the taxi driver where to drop him off. He successfully made it alive at the hotel though, and made sure to bring a print out of his reservation details, to avoid the hassle of having to hold a sheet with translations on it.

His room was very modern and chic. It was a bit pricey too, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted this to be  a very memorable moment of his life. Dragging his own body to the very plush bed, he flops himself on it and seriously contemplates on whether he should take a shower first or just sleep in his clothes because he was so damn tired. Making a rational decision, he decides to suffer a bit more and took a hot shower before changing into his silk pajamas, something he would only wear for very special occasions, and drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was a long and exciting day for him.

 

Waking up the next morning to his alarm clock, he was energised to start his day. His first stop was obviously Sagrada Familia which was just twenty-minutes away via taxi from his hotel. He makes his way to the bathroom, prepares himself for his day ahead, and leaves his hotel room bouncing in excitement.

After having a very light breakfast - eggs, toast and coffee because he wanted to eat fast - by the hotel’s pool, he quickly made his way to the entrance and grabbed the first taxi that parked in front of him.

It wasn’t so difficult to say where he wanted to go. Just say ‘Sagrada Familia’ and they know where to bring you. He checked his belongings in a small bag slung over his shoulders - passport, phone, cash, charging cable and power bank, mints and some headache medicine just in case. Plus his very own camera in a portable tripod that he purchased solely for the purpose of his vacation.

 

Arriving at his destination, Wonwoo felt his chest swell and all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe. There it was, in all its glory, standing in front of him. It was designed with culture and history embedded on it and Wonwoo was in awe. He explored the area around the structure, not taking steps closer so that he can see the beauty of it from afar - the gothic design, the very intricate facade and the very grand spires that make the structure.

He grabs his camera and went to snap a few photos of the grand exterior, trying to recreate the beauty in something that he could hold on to forever. He looks at the photos he’s taken and not even five percent of its beauty was reflected. He tries to take a couple more, especially of the nativity facade, but suddenly he felt someone bump into him making him lose his balance and trip. So much for taking good photos.

“Lo siento! No te ví.” he looks up at the stranger who spoke to him in perfect Spanish, almost grabbing his dictionary to come up with a quick response without even knowing what the other said. But his eyes widen in surprise as the man in front of him definitely didn’t look Spanish - the guy was Asian. He was holding his hand out to Wonwoo to help him up, and Wonwoo hesitates before giving in and pulling himself up in the process.

“Sorry, but are you Korean?” Wonwoo asks the person in Korean. The guy obviously beamed and nods his head in acknowledgement. Wonwoo sighs in relief.  He removes his hand from the dictionary that he was holding onto, and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. I was taking a photo and kept moving side wards to get a good angle.” the Korean guy said.

“It’s okay, it was an accident.” Wonwoo smiled at the guy and walked away, continuing his day in a good note, not wanting anything or anyone to ruin this whole experience for him.

He walks over near the entrance and readies his purchased ticket to present to the guide. Up close, he could see more of the facade’s beauty and the sculpted murals that are extremely detailed to every last curve and carving.

 

Once he stepped inside, he could see all the columns and nave that make up the interior. He doesn’t know where to turn his neck, everything around him was overwhelmingly beautiful and he literally wanted to cry right then and there. The stained glass windows were perfectly stunning, casting light from the mid-morning sun.

Because he was so immersed in the sight that was in front of him, he momentarily forgot to take photos of the place. Grabbing his camera, he looks around and starts snapping photos of every single inch of the interior. He walks farther away from the stained glass windows trying to get a beautiful photo of the light casting on the floor. He heard a shutter behind him and turned to see the same Korean guy taking a photo most probably identical to what he originally had in mind.

The guy notices him staring and flashes him a smile with recognition. He smiles back and turns around to take his photo. Wonwoo frowns as the shot seem to be less majestic than it should have. He tries to take one again, but fails miserably not knowing how these stupid cameras work.

“Hey, let me help you out.” the Korean guy whispers, startling Wonwoo. With a confused expression, Wonwoo stares at him and his camera back and forth, conflicted on whether the help was necessary or not. The guy seems to understand his dilemma, so he switches his camera on and shows him the photos he took of the basilica.

To say Wonwoo was impressed was an understatement. His photos of the basilica were beautiful. Not quite the same as seeing it with your own eyes, but it was still jaw dropping stunning and he felt his hand pushing his own camera to the guy, absolutely agreeing that he indeed needed help.

The guy chuckles at this and fiddles with the buttons before taking a few shots of the stained glass windows. “Here, I hope it’s enough.”

“Thank you.” Wonwoo smiles widely, sincerely thankful for the help.

“I’m Mingyu by the way. Professional photographer.” the guy stretches his hand for Wonwoo to take.

Hesitantly introducing himself, Wonwoo takes it and makes one firm shake. “I’m Wonwoo. Architect.”

Mingyu nods, looking impressed. “I was gonna ask you what you’re doing here, but then I guess I got the answer.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Nah I’m not here for work. I’m on vacation.”

“Wow okay. That’s great!” he flashes him another smile, which Wonwoo returns awkwardly.

“Ah… see you around then. Nice to meet you, Mingyu.” he walks away from the guy and waves at him before turning around to continue exploring the interior of the basilica.

 

After a few minutes of walking around and taking a few more shitty pictures, Wonwoo regrets leaving Mingyu. It would have been great to have the guy taking the photos for him. Though it was kind of selfish, Mingyu didn’t seem to mind helping him out. Ah now he was beating himself for it.

He ascends into one of the completed facades with very audible sighs of amazement. Making his way through the bridge connecting two towers, he grabs his phone and takes a shameless selca. At least one photo of himself wouldn’t hurt right? He thinks about Mingyu again and how it could have been great to have him take his photo instead. _‘Aish Wonwoo you’re such a user.’_

As he hears a shutter, Wonwoo turns his head around and he almost drops his phone. He sees a camera lens directed at him. Mingyu smiles as he puts his camera down to stare at the splendid ceiling. Wonwoo shakes his head and pretends to be displeased at what he just witnessed. But his chuckles betrayed him and Mingyu chuckles with him, stopping themselves from making so much noise in the solemn atmosphere inside.

“I hope you give me a copy of that because I think I badly need it.” Wonwoo finally says, making the guy in front of him smile with confusion.

“You just took a good selca, I think it turned out fine.” Mingyu answered.

“Nah, it was terrible.” Wonwoo shakes his head.

“That’s impossible.” Mingyu’s answer made Wonwoo’s cheek flush red, so he immediately turned around and pretended to take a few more shots of the sculptures. He hears the shutters of Mingyu’s camera go off again, and Wonwoo smiles to himself, wanting to believe that Mingyu was taking photos of him instead.

 

It was the third time they met that day and it was just so unusual for two people to meet in a foreign place which was six thousand miles away from their hometown. So they walked around the interior together, one attempting to take acceptable photos while the other takes professional ones, some of him, some of the place. They made small talk in between, mostly about the place, but also a little bit about each other.

The tour has finally ended, both making their way down the spiral staircase to the exit of the basilica. Wonwoo turns to wave at Mingyu thanking him for the time and the photos.

“But I have more photos of you on my camera. How will I send it to you?” Mingyu asks.

“You can keep it, it’s fine. The ones you took using my camera is enough.” Wonwoo says hesitantly, not wanting his great day to be over just yet. Gathering up all the courage he had in his system, Wonwoo continues. “Can I treat you for lunch as my thanks?”

Mingyu seemed to frown a bit but quickly masks it with a smile. “Yeah sure.”

Wonwoo thought he was gonna get rejected, but thankfully Mingyu accepted his invitation. But where to? He doesn’t know. He didn’t plan it this far.

“Well actually… I do not have any lunch places in mind. How about you?”

“Hmmm, there’s a really good seafood place around the area. Would you trust me on this?”

“Do I really have a choice?” Wonwoo jokingly says, earning a relieved smile from Mingyu. He doesn’t eat seafood. But he ignores that, thinking there would at least be one thing on the menu that doesn’t have seafood. Right?

 

The walk to the restaurant was short and Wonwoo found out that Mingyu was in Barcelona for about two weeks already due to a project. He came with his friends, but eventually gets some alone time whenever there wasn’t any schedule.

They arrive at the food place and thankfully it wasn’t packed. It was past lunchtime and they had the chance to choose a seat near the window so they could still see the view of the beautiful city while eating. Since he doesn’t understand anything the menu says, he lets Mingyu explain to him the dishes and chose whatever he thought sounded good.

Mingyu calls the waiter in perfect Spanish and Wonwoo couldn’t help but admire the man in front of him. He was discussing things with the waiter, until the latter suddenly bows a little and left them to get their order to the kitchen.

“So what do you have after this?” Mingyu asks him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, there’s the La Pedrera which was designed by the same architect who designed Sagrada Familia. I wanted to go at night, but I didn’t want to walk the streets alone so I decided to go this afternoon.” Wonwoo stops to look at the one he’s talking to, but without response, he continued. “If not, there’s also the Magic Fountain of Montjuic, but I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” Wonwoo rambled on about his plans.

Mingyu seems to be smiling at him, unsure whether he heard any of what he said when he received no reaction. “How about you?” Wonwoo continues.

“U-uh yeah. Same.” Mingyu stutters.

Wonwoo was surprised. _‘Does that mean they can be together the whole day? Or did this guy just space out?’_

“Are you sure? You seem to have spaced out?” Wonwoo asks just to make sure.

“I mean - what? What were we talking about?” Mingyu’s ears went red.

 _‘Cute.’_ Wonwoo chuckles at his thought. “You asked me what my plans were for the day, and I told you. And you said you had the same plans.” he’s laughing at this point, because Mingyu’s eyes seem to widen in embarrassment.

Mingyu laughs half-heartedly at him, seemingly to be in a dilemma but he answers anyway. “Ah. sorry. I think I’m hungry. I didn’t realize until the smell of food invaded my nostrils.” Mingyu’s excuse seemed plausible so he just smiled at it and continued to have small talks about the basilica and which features of the structure amazed them the most.

 

Few minutes later, their food came and Wonwoo was glad there was something chicken in the menu.Though it was still pasta, but the smell was so good he totally threw everything on his mind and grabbed the fork. He was starving and he only realized it now.

Mingyu’s order was also pasta, though it was filled with marinara sauce, mussels and prawns. Still looked and smelled good, but Wonwoo knew he couldn’t eat any of that. He unconsciously made a face, which Mingyu caught briefly.

“What?” Mingyu asked, curious.

“I don’t like seafood.”  Wonwoo whispers inaudibly.

“WHAT?!”  Mingyu almost screamed, his eyes too wide in shock.

“What? It smells… fishy…” Wonwoo trailed off, taking a bite of his pasta.

“Of course it smells fishy, it’s seafood! But it tastes so good!” Mingyu defended his lunch. Wonwoo shrugs and continues with his meal. “Why did you agree on coming here anyway? You should have told me, we should have went to a tapa place.”

“I just thought there would be non-seafood food in the menu anyway, and I was right.” Wonwoo replies smugly painting a pout on Mingyu’s face. It made Wonwoo chuckle.

 

Time went by so fast. They were almost done with their lunch and Wonwoo was having an internal crisis on whether to ask the man again what his plans were for the afternoon. He knows that it wasn’t him trying to leech on the guy’s photography skills, rather it was more of wanting to spend more time with him.

He takes the bill from the waiter and clips the cash. They stand and make their way out of the restaurant when Mingyu speaks up first causing Wonwoo’s heart to drop.

“So this is it, then?” Mingyu smiles despite the cold atmosphere.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo tries to compose himself, covering the disappointment in his features. “This is it, I guess.”

Mingyu grabs his camera while Wonwoo pretends to check his bag, a habit of his whenever he travels alone. Suddenly, he hears a shutter go off and sees Mingyu’s lenses directed at him.

“Sorry, that was a souvenir.” Mingyu smiled sadly.

Wonwoo looks confused. He doesn’t get it, but whatever it was he thought it didn’t matter. “Bye then, Mingyu. Thanks for the photos.” Wonwoo turns around and walks away but not before catching Mingyu mumble something. “No, Wonwoo. Thanks for the photos.”

 

With something tugging at his heart, seemingly stinging, at the same time living and beating so fast, Wonwoo smiles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short fic that I have written when I was spending my weekend watching random videos. The idea just came to my mind and I decided to type it down and post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. Magic Fountain of Montjuïc

His afternoon schedule was going to be hell, he was sure. Mingyu made his way to the location of the shoot. Thankfully, he arrived ahead of the couple else the bridezilla would decapitate him if he didn’t get everything ready before they arrive.

The shoot wasn’t scheduled to start until four in the afternoon, timing it with the golden hour just before sunset. The fountain in front of him shoots water lazily as the show wasn’t bound to start till eight in the evening. He was sure the place will be buzzing with tourists later, though he hopes not since it’s a weekday.

 

Just as soon as he finished making the final adjustments for the pre-nuptial shoot, he hears Bridezilla’s voice annoyed at his soon-to-be-husband. Sometimes, he doesn’t understand how Seungcheol could handle his cousin’s mood swings.

“I told you how many times, Seungcheol. Do not wake me up before my alarm. I know when I’m supposed to wake up.” Jeonghan nags at his fiance.

“Hannie, I thought the breakfast would come in later. But it was there and I know how you hate it when your pancakes aren’t hot and fluffy.” Seungcheol defends himself.

“Then why did you order it so early? Plus, no strawberries? Or even a strawberry jam? You woke me up for bland pancakes!” Jeonghan shoots Seungcheol a death glare, making the latter zip his mouth, unable to come with a defense. “I thought so.”

Seungcheol spots him and his face brightens almost immediately, relieved to find an escape from the endless nagging. “Mingyuuuuu!” Seungcheol almost runs to him to hug him, but Jeonghan cut him off.

“Gyu, is everything set?” Jeonghan asked sternly. Mingyu only nods, afraid to piss the already pissed cousin of his.

“Mingyu, how was your alone time this morning? Huh?” Seungcheol teases him, too aware of the fact that he wanted to escape his nagging cousin the whole day. He has been here for weeks preparing for the upcoming wedding, and days of shoot on different locations are draining the shit out of him.

Thoughts of Wonwoo filled his mind. He remembers the guy he met at the basilica. He felt his chest tighten for a while at the thought that he won’t see the guy again. They had to part and knowing his schedule for tonight and the days after, he knows he wouldn’t be able to make time to meet him again.

He smiles despite his sad thoughts, knowing that he had his souvenirs secured in his camera. The guy was too beautiful, he wouldn’t want to forget the details of his face. Much more than the intricate carvings and sculptures of the basilica's interior, he remembers the perfection of the guy’s facial features - his sharp nose, the prominent jawline and the curve of the thin but cute lips. More than the sound of the organs playing, he couldn’t help but remember the guy’s low voice and the way he chuckles and laughs. The sound was more captivating to him than he realized. And much more than the light shining through the stained glass windows reflected on the grand floor of the basilica, it was the light in Wonwoo’s eyes as he looked at the grandeur around him that made it all the more beautiful.

 

“Yah! Mingyu!” Jeonghan snaps him out of his reverie and he regains full consciousness, not wanting to daydream anymore if he wants to leave Spain alive.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of concepts.”

“Should we start now?” Jeonghan asks.

“Yeah, I am ready, so if you are then we can start.” Mingyu answers.

He starts to instruct the couple on poses and concepts that they could follow. And it was so natural for both of them to have that chemistry in front of the camera.

Mingyu knows, after how many days of shooting the couple, that despite all the nagging and petty fights, Seungcheol’s eyes shine the most when he is looking at Jeonghan. And Jeonghan’s eyes would be calmer than anything when looking at Seungcheol. It’s like they found security and happiness in each other, and he can’t help but be thankful at Seungcheol for making his cousin find true happiness and love in him.

This makes Mingyu’s work so easy. He didn’t have to endure shooting fake smiles and glances. He only had to place them in front of him and he could take the best couple shots because of the invisible strings that seem to connect and pull Seungcheol and Jeonghan closer together.

 

As the sun starts to set, the lights of the fountain cast a different kind of ambiance -much more romantic and almost too passionate with the water starting to move in synchronized patterns. Seungcheol steals a kiss at the focused Jeonghan, which causes the latter to part his mouth in surprise. Mingyu captures the perfect moment and his heart swells at the scene in front of him. Seungcheol's eyes were almost closed as he laughed at his own antics, with his left arm around Jeonghan’s waist, while Jeonghan leaning away from him, mouth open in surprise but cheeks flushed and eyes shining with happiness and mischief.

He thinks that this is probably the most beautiful shot he has ever taken in his entire life as a professional photographer. Well, he also thinks that there is a close second to that. He smiles as he calls for the couple to step down from the makeshift platform and wrap the shoot.

 

“Gyu, can I please have a look?” Jeonghan, the ever so perfectionist cousin of his had to ask.

“No, not this time. This is a surprise.” Mingyu protects his camera from the already impatient Jeonghan. While Seungcheol pulls his fiance to a hug to give him an escape, Mingyu picks all his equipment up and stuffs them properly into his bags. The couple starts their endless banters and Mingyu walks away from them, smiling to himself.

 

It was a great evening. Wondering how much better it would be if he were to spend the rest of the night walking around the area with the guy he met earlier. It would have been a perfect day. He regrets not insisting on getting his contact details, but it was for the best, he thought. Maybe it was meant to end there, just another person passing by in his life, trying to make a difference in this dull and lonely reality of his.

 

Though he was obviously disappointed at his own conclusion. He wished it was more than just passing.

 

He walked by a pizzeria, looking at the neon sign that translates to “Open”. He glances at the menu displayed near the entrance.

Specialty of the Day: Seafood Marinara Pizza

How odd. Even the pizza shop knows his thoughts. He smiles at this.

 

Just when he was about to make his way inside the restaurant, he hears a shutter go off. Craning his neck to take a look at the culprit, he sees the guy he has been thinking about the whole day, camera held between his slender fingers, and a smile on his lips.

 

“I bet you’d be proud with what I have just captured.” Wonwoo says to the still stunned Mingyu. “It was beautiful.”

 

Now, it was indeed a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fic, even though it's very short.
> 
> Also, I've never been to Spain, so if there are any minor details that I missed out, please forgive me.
> 
> I am in the middle of completing another fic and I hope you can drop by some comments for improvement.  
> Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance!


End file.
